


kairosclerosis.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [41]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: kairosclerosis, n. the moment one realizes that they are currently happyOr; he’s always been able to see her.





	kairosclerosis.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars | “You Always See the Pretty View” | Edit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458231) by QPQuarterPonies. 



> Inspired/A companion to the edit I made, “You Always See the Pretty View” (also posted on my Instagram, @thephantomvenice).

He has known what is going to happen from the beginning.

Ever since that wolf had stopped him on the road, he has known for certain.

As he takes her to the fuel pod, he thinks of their years together, and realizes just how hard it will be to let go.

He sees Ezra. Sabine’s piloting, and Ezra’s reaching out; fitting and wonderful and downright terrifying and heart-wrenching that their kids are here with them, at the end. At least they, and his and her son, will live on if he does this right.

As the blast hits, he thinks about it all. Remembers the advice she’d given him over hologram regarding Sabine’s training with the Darksaber, remembers the time she had finally confronted him about his reluctance to engage with Phoenix Squadron, remembers the time they had first kissed in front of the kids.

He begs the Force for one last miracle, something to allow him to tell her just how much he loves her since now he won’t be able to, and it obliges. At the end of everything, maybe it decides to take mercy on them both, and so it gives her the mercy of seeing his eyes again the way they had always been meant to be seen.

He doesn’t need them like that anymore; he’s always been able to see her.

And he still is.

**Author's Note:**

> “I know what to say now.”


End file.
